Intoka
Intoka is The Toa of healing. He was made into a toa after Toa Onekai came and Takuanuva was given back his light power. Toa intoka helped the toa mankii find the toa of light so they could heal their brother Onekai. Matoran Supposedly the Toa of healing was said to be a Av-matoran at one point. It was mentioned to the other toa he was traveling with during the 2nd night of traveling. During his matoran days he was his koros joker. He loved to pull pranks on his friends. He was captured during a raid on his koro by the Dark hunters. he was captured by one of the hunters and interigated for information. In his cell he was given a new "inmate" and it was his best friend Koren, he was so sad to see his friend in his broken state mentally and physicly. Eventually he and a small group of matoran (approxomitly 20, including his friend koren) escaped from the dark hunters captivity. They stayed in a cave near the beach gathering supplies and creating a raft. As soon as the raft was compleate they sailed from the island some dying along the way to freedom. Once they reached a island inhabited by matoran and two turaga. According to the matoran cave prophecies the group of refugee matoran was destined and that one would be a toa of healing. So Intoka and other various matoran were put through trials to see who would be the destined toa. Once the trials were complete only two remained intoka and a Ce-Matoran. The turaga could not tell which would be the "real" toa so they both approched the alter of healing and Intoka turned into the Toa of Healing. Toa As his first act of being a toa the matoran of the island wished for him to help lift their burdens. But the turaga interfered saying that he must stick to his duty and fufill the proficy. So He did as much help for the island as he could, healed his friend, and then soon departed from the island in a toa canister left on the island to fufill the proficy. After floating in the ocean for approximitly a year he reached metru-nui. Where he was captured secretly by The Order of Mata-Nui. He spent his time in the order's custody using his healing powers to restore damage by shadow leeches or damages to anyone the order might want alive. Soon the toa mankii came to order in search of Intoka, after being captured, interrogated, and then talked to by the order, They allowed them to take him in search of Toa Onekai. He accepted the mission the order gave him. But once they explained the full extent of Onekai's shadow altering, he explained his limited power of healing shadow leech bites was not going to cure the toa. Intoka informed them that if he was helped by a toa of light then they would have a chance of saving him. He told them of Takanuva the only toa of light he had ever heard of and said they should go find him and bring him back to the order's detainment, since the order would not allow him to leave yet. Intoka informed them that he could be found on metru-nui, so they set off to go find the toa of light. But when they arrived on Metru-nui they discovered that he had left on a mission for the order. And that they would need to find another toa of light. They went back to see Intoka and explained what happened. Once let out of his cell he asked the order where to find another toa of light. They gave the location of a place were a toa of light who was labeled crazy and sent to a far off island to die could be found. They embarked to the island with the order's permission and found him, over the years he sanity slowly returned and withered over and over. They had found him just coming into his new stage of sanity and asked him for help in return of getting him off the island. He agreed and they set out for mankii-nui. When they returned to Mankii-nui, they went to Onekai's lair and went through all his traps and infected rahi defending him. In order to bring Onekai back to the light he and the toa of light used Most of their power heal him of his infection. The healing process ended with Intoka almost losing his powers over healing completly, the toa of light dying giving all of his light to save Onekai, and Onekai returned to his former self. Power, Mask, Tools He carries a set Zamor launchers. He wears the Mask of Healing. Though most of his powers are passive like healing, mending, etc. He has the power to take life energy from others with his left zamor launcher. And transfer it into one of the spheres in his right launcher. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:User:Krakua98